M14 EBR
This is a page for the Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle, were you looking for the M14 Rifle? or? the M39 EMR? The Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle based upon the M14 rifle. Originally created in 2001 for the United States Navy SEALs, it was first deployed for combat use in 2003. It is now used by the United States Armyandthe Coast Guard. New improvements such an adjustable stock, Picatinny rails on the top and sides of the rifle and new construction techniques allow the M14 to become a highly adaptive rifle, yet it still retains its firepower coming from the powerful 7.62x51mm NATO round. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced is the first battle rifle issued to all kits requiring the achievement of rank 19 to unlock. The weapon is semi-automatic in game and uses a 10 round magazine, and it can be modified with either a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope (with download of the 1.05 patch or on private PC servers). It is highly accurate and does high damage, but is balanced by its small magazine and high recoil. These traits make the M14 very deadly at medium and long range combat against weapons such as assault rifles and SMGs, though it is at a disadvantage in close quarters combat. With Magnum Ammunition equipped, the M14 will kill in three shots at any distance, and can kill a slightly injured opponent at close range with just two shots. Equipping an optic can be very advantageous with the M14 as it greatly aids in long range accuracy. The M14 is nearly identical to the semi-auto sniper rifles, with one of the few differences being that the M14 can use iron sights. In fact, the M14 has very similar stats to the Type 88 Sniper and SVU Snaiperskaya, only differing in reload time and that the M14 is affected by spray when moving and aiming at the same time. This, coupled with a 4X rifle scope, allows the M14 to help players act as designated marksman to take down long range targets. It is also very similar to the M1 Garand in stats, only differing in reload time, ammunition capacity and attachments, though the M14 does have a slightly faster fire rate. M14EBRStatsBC2.png|The M14 EBR's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2Game 17.png|The M14 Mod 0 Enhanced. BFBC2 M14 EBR Red Dot Sight.png|The M14 Mod 0 Enhanced with Red dot sight attachment. BFBC2 M14 EBR 4X Rifle Scope.png|The M14 Mod 0 Enhanced with 4X Rifle Scope BFBC2 M14 Reload.png|Reloading the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced. BC2 Mk 14 IS.png|The M14 Mod 0 Enhanced's iron sights. M1M14EBRCompare.png|Relevant comparison between the M1 - M14 BFBC2 M14 EBR Render.png Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M14 EBR is a buyable sniper rifle for the Recon kit. It features a larger magazine, lower recoil, and a higher fire rate than other sniper rifles. However, the weapon also has a decreased range and firepower, as well as a cost of up to 499 for unlimited use. Its attached Holographic Sight allows users to wield the weapon easier in close-range situations, like on Karkand, Sharqi, and Basra. However, due to its semi-automatic nature, the wielder will want to stay behind front line troops. The weapon also has a black paint scheme, unlike most Elite weapons. M14EBRStats.png|The Stats and Description of the Holosight M14 EBR in Play4Free BFP4f M14.png|The Holosight M14 EBR in Play4Free BFP4f M14 Sight.png|The '''Holosight M14 EBR view through the holosight BFP4f M14 Reload.png|Reloading Holosight M14 EBR BFP4f M14 Run.png|First Person View on the Holosight M14 EBR when running BFP4f M14 Side.png|Third Person View BFP4f M14 Run 3P.png|Running with the Holosight M14 EBR in Third Person View BFP4f M14 Reload 3P.png|Reloading in third person view M14EBRPoster.png|Promotional Poster from the official website M14-reference.jpg|M14 scope M14-Holo-reference.jpg|M14 with Holo-sight BFP4F Holosight M14 EBR Holosight Render.png|Detailed photo of the Holosight M14 EBR BFP4F Holosight M14 EBR Render.png|Detailed photo of the Holosight M14 EBR with an sniper scope P4FM14EBRMODEL.png|Detailed photo of the M14 EBR with an sniper scope attachment BFP4F M14 EBR Render.png|An 3D model as it appears in BfMeshView BFP4F M14 EBR Render 1.png|An 3D model as it appears in BfMeshView BFP4F M14 EBR Render 2.png|An 3D model as it appears in BfMeshView Trivia *Previously, the Weapons & Gadgets menu in-game stated that the weapon was unlocked at Rank 21, however the weapon was unlocked at Rank 19. Due to this the player was not notified when the weapon was unlocked at Rank 19 and instead they were notified at Rank 21. This was an accident by the developers and has been patched. However, players who received the M14 at Rank 19 prior to the patch will still have it unlocked. *Using this weapon with the Assault class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''causes the player to lose their grenade launcher, which counts as one of the two gadgets for each class, and is instead replaced by C4 to compensate. *DICE had originally intended for the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced and the G3 to be able to be modified with attachable optics. However, they locked the ability to do so before the release of the game. Although players knew it was possible through evidence from the first Squad Rush trailer and the VIP Map Pack 3 trailer, it was originally impossible to equip the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, except through the use of private PC servers which modified the game to unlock the ability. DICE had asked the community through a Battlefield Blog post if players wanted to have the optics for both the M14 and G3.Where are my G3 and Mk14 Optics? - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26, 2010 Though many comments opposed the idea, many community members were for it. Hence, the G3 and M14 Mod 0 Enhanced were able to equip optics with the release of the 1.05 patch. *The main menu picture of the M14 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 shows the M14 with desert camouflage, yet in game it has no camouflage. *The M14 is described as having a 20 round magazine in the menu, though the actual in-game magazine capacity is 10 rounds. *In Battlefield Play4Free, the Holosight M14 EBR did suffer heavily from fast inaccuracy after the first shot being fired, since the aim reset time was so slow. The community made an forum post that requested the developers take an closer look upon the problem. Finally the Holosight M14 EBR have been buffed with greater accuracy when firing faster. http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=34879 Videos Video:M14_Mod_Enhanced|Gameplay with the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert Video:Battlefield Play4Free Holosight M14 EBR Commentary|An overview of the 'Holosight M14 EBR in ''Battlefield Play4Free Video:Battlefield Play4Free - M14 EBR Reload Animations|First & Third person reload animations in Play4Free External links *M14 EBR on Wikipedia *M39 EMR on Wikipedia *M14 EBR on Modern Firearms References de:M14 Mod 0 Enhanced Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles